


Destruction or Rebirth

by Sleepymangahead



Category: Final Fantasy X, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Major AU, Multi, Summoning, Threesomes, World Building AU, the title is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymangahead/pseuds/Sleepymangahead
Summary: You all know the story of Harry Potter. How he stopped Voldemort, married Ginny, and the Wizarding World continued on as it always was. But this is not that story.Magick herself, looked upon the world she ruled over and couldn’t help but be filled with disgust at the world she created. So filled with prejudice they looked upon the rest of her children with disdain. Realizing that unless drastic measures were taken the wizards would bring about the destruction of all she watched over, she made a choice. And that choice sent ripples through her world leading to a different future for her favored child.And not only changed the future of Her chosen but also the future of a world in desperate need of saving. Entwining her favoreds future with that of two more of her chosen.





	Destruction or Rebirth

Drip...  
Drip...  
Drip...

He could remember, even locked in the dreams of what could have been and the Dream of Zanarkand he could remember. It had been many millennia since he had last truly seen the sun, since he had last felt the breeze in his hair, since He had betrayed him and sentenced him to hell on Earth. It had been so long since he had even bothered to wake up from the Dream.

He still remembered the last time he had opened his real eyes. She had been standing there, his sweet sister, with tears in her eyes as she hurled hurtful words out of her pretty mouth. Hiding their secrets in a code that only those of their brotherhood would understand. Hiding the truth in lies had become her specialty, after all, no one would believe that the authority-loving, rule-abiding, little bookworm would ever turn against the oh so venerated leader of light. But then again that too was a lie, a carefully cultivated image set to protect herself from suspicion. In the many years since they first met all of those in the Brotherhood had become first rate actors. Their very lives had become an act.

She had sent him the message that all was ready, the gate had been opened and they were prepared to pass through, to leave this world and this dimension to its own destruction. They had known for a long time what was going to happen to this world, how Magick would turn against her people in her fury for their actions, how she would strip them of her gift and turn it against them. The mundanes would fight amongst themselves and destroy one another in war and greed. And only those who left would be spared, only her Marked. Each and every one of Her chosen had woken from the nightmare given gifts from Her, and bearing a mark that only Her chosen could see. 

At the age of twelve he had been horrified to dream of such things and had woken up terrified from all that he had seen. For days he hadn't told anyone, going through classes in a daze of light and sound, he had quite forgotten all about the Parseltounge incident until Dragon had come up to him to taunt him and he had seen it, Dragon had been marked. When he had seen the tattoo like mark in the shape of a dragon on the side of his face everything had come sharply into focus. After looking at the mark he had seen slit pupils in silver eyes, silvery-blue scaled wings, blue flames, and sharp claws and knew that Dragon had been gifted with his namesake. He would not find out until later that his own markings appeared like crawling vines over his cheekbone and across his face, to flower and produce fruit then wither and die, only for the cycle to repeat itself.

Dragon had thrown a weak taunt and walked away, only to slip him a note later when they passed in the hall. Following the directions of the note he had entered a abandoned section of that great school, there he found Dragon standing with four others. After introductions were concluded he had found that each of them had been marked. By looking into their eyes he had seen each of their abilities, one a Veela-like charm with the added ability of control, one the ability to tell truth and intentions, one the ability of shadows to go with his disposition, and the last ancient creature blood of the Viera was awoken. There in that hidden room they had come to an accord, there would be no more quarrels, it was time to put enmity aside.

It was in that small room where Dragon became his second-in-command and a trusted friend. They began preparations to save all that they could of their heritage. The first order of business was to find all of those who were marked. However while searching for the chosen they would have to begin preparations for following Magicks' will. It was decided that they would have to find some way of storing knowledge for when it was time to leave. From that day on they started copying books and putting them in hidden areas, however it was slow going. At least it was until his sweet sisters mark appeared. Looking at her he found that her ability was one they started to call Archive. Archive allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as magical abilities and historical records, and even people's profiles. Using this ability she was able to copy all of the schools library in no time at all. The amazing thing about it was that she was capable of teaching others certain parts of this ability like copying and storing for later use. 

After his sister, the next chosen he found was little Moonbeam. With her Markings appearance she came into her full moon-sprite inheritance. With this heritage came her ability to see what was to come and she was given wings of moonlight. They had a difficult time hiding them especially since they kept throwing off glamours, eventually they had put a space expansion charm into her clothes. After Moonbeam joined them things really started to come together. She was capable of seeing things of importance. She would tell them what was needed and they would get it.

By the time another one of his friends was Marked it was nearing the end of third year and he had started to believe that he would have to stop their friendship. That was why it came as such a surprise when Flame and Greenthumb got into a fight by Hagrid's hut one day and fire and plants started going out of control. It's safe to say that he was not the only one shocked. A few weeks later Moonbeam came up to him with three more marked in tow. Animalisa and Gem-Mini. Animalisa had animal possession, the ability to take animals into her body, and then use them and their characteristics in battle. Gem-Mini were the twins and they had abilities that complemented each other, one had Molding, the ability to create items out of the elements and the other Human Possession, the ability to take control of inanimate objects. After they joined they were chosen as the invention specialist of the Brotherhood.

It was at this point when Bookworm and Flame were asked to join the Order of the Phoenix and were bribed to spy on him. Of course no one realized that most of the stuff they were told was absolute bollocks. A few weeks after they started 'spying' on him, they were contacted by the goblins. When he met with them he was shocked to find out that someone had been tampering with his account and stealing not only money but also family heirlooms from his family vaults. They were all enraged that this occurred and after speaking with his new account manager it was found that several goblins and other creatures had also been chosen and were preparing for the end Magick had foretold. The Brotherhood quickly got in contact with them and asked them to stay out of any conflicts having to do with wizards, they agreed, they would remain neutral.

It was two years later when he was 16 that some things started falling apart. By this time the Brotherhood of the Marked was fully formed and after reading through all of our family libraries they found information on a doorway they would be able to open, that would send them to different worlds and dimensions. At this point not only had Magick gifted them with weapons but the goblins had given them a way to store all their belonging on their person by crafting a rune in their very skin, as long as they wanted, their possessions would remain hidden away in a pocket dimension that only the Brotherhood would be able to get to. However, they had forgotten just how determined Voldemort was. He regained his body, took control of the ministry and made Flame, Bookworm, and him Undesirables. The only consolation they had was that earlier that year by using his influence he was able to get himself into the ministry. When no one was paying attention he used his pocket dimension to steal everything he could from the Department of Mysteries. With Voldemort's rise they started to participate in guerrilla warfare against the Death Eaters and although there had been no casualties, on their side, there had been some greatly injured. While looking through some books one day they found information on a ritual that was considered dark by the ministry because it had to do with human sacrifice, even if it was self-sacrifice. 

Dumbledore had been injured earlier in their sixth year at Hogwarts by a Hufflepuff spy of Voldemort's and everyone panicked. While the Order of the Flaming Chicken sat around on their collective asses Dumbledork sent him, Flame, and Bookworm on a quest to find all of Voldemort's horcruxes. Somewhere along the way the two of them had a bonding ceremony and Bookworm, his sis, became pregnant. It was around this time the twins met up with them and while trying to find Ravenclaw's glasses they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. They were tortured for several days, the only one safe was Bookworm because they found out she was pregnant and no magical being will ever cause the miscarriage of a magical baby. When over two weeks had past they finally had their chance to escape. Their friend Dobby rescued them and they were able to get away, the only problem was one of the twins was dying. Bellatrix had stabbed him right before Dobby was able to pop him away. As they stood trying to stop the tears from clouding their eyes his twin had turned to him and begged him to use the ritual on them. Even now millennia after it occurred he could still remember the words he said to him.

"Please, I beg you, use the ritual on us. We decided a long time ago that if one of us is dying than we would use it, and if you would allow us we wish to do it together. After all, I cannot live without my heart, I cannot live without my soul. And I know you saw that we are together, well if this is a way for us to remain together than I am willing to use it. Please I can't live without Fred, he is the other half of my soul, without him life would be meaningless."

Looking into those blue eyes, he couldn't say no. So they traveled to the remains of where the Burrow once stood and he performed the ritual on them. They were now together for eternity in death as they had always been in life. After performing the ritual, while catching his breath, the two of them appeared before them and offered their Summon to them and it was decided that he would be the one to accept. Their Aeon was named Brothers and was made up of Minotaur, the eldest who is a midget, and Sekhmet, the younger who is huge. It seemed like the twins sense of humor. And so he became a summoner and the Fayth became alive once more.

When the final battle was to occur he felt nothing but contempt for the Order of the Flaming Chicken. While they, mere teenagers were sent on a crazy quest to  
destroy the reason for Voldemort's immortality, the Order ran around like headless chickens not helping to stop Voldemort's uprising. When all of his horcruxes had been found a message was sent out to all of the Marked that it was soon time for the final battle. All those who had decided to participate were to head to Hogwarts, while everyone else was to gather there belongings and prepare the gateway for transfer. He travelled with his friends to Gringotts where they were given access to any vaults whose family had died out and a portkey to the vaults hidden under Hogwarts. The Goblins were leaving with the other Marked so there was no longer any reason for them to guard the treasures of Wizards. After sealing everything in their runes they travelled to the Room of Requirements through one of the hidden passageways and after cleansing Ravenclaw's diadem, gave it to Moonbeam to seal in her rune. In exchange she gave him the Deathly Hollows Ring. Now he had two of them and was master of all three.

As his Mark had revealed his powers were of life and death, the never-ending cycle. Therefore when the final battle occurred he knew that the Death-Stick would not kill him, for their powers were the same. The battle was terrible, but great just as Ollivander had predicted in his roundabout way all those years ago. Many lost someone that day and many more were injured. All of the Marked who fought had decided beforehand that if they lost their lives they wanted to be buried on what would have been their new worlds. All those close to death would be put in status until they could be taken to their new homes and if unable to be healed would undergo the ritual so that they may remain as protectors for their new worlds. No one who was Marked wished to stay. It was as he was standing over the dead form of Voldemort's body that he saw a red bolt of light coming out of someone's wand and for all of his training, failed to dodge it and thus knew no more. 

When he came to, it was to the inside of a holding cell, with Dumbledore standing on the other side of the bars smirking at him. With that annoying twinkle in his eye he told him that he was under arrest for performing dark magic and that all of his vaults were being confiscated by the ministry, and then he told him that he was to hand over the Death Stick. He took great pleasure in watching Dumbledore's face fall by telling him he had snapped it and left it in the forest. That's not what really happened, somehow the Death Stick combined with the weapon Magick gifted him with, a scythe with a blade made of pure energy, by retracting the blade it would turn into a staff with beautiful markings. Perhaps She had known what he would one day become, it wouldn't surprise him after all she is Magick. 

He was kept in the ministry holding cell for three weeks, during which he was treated to abominable conditions. Very little food, no shower, with a dementor right outside his cell day in and day out. It reminded him very much of the Dursley house before he ran away at thirteen, even the soul-sucking despair. He was thankful that he had become the Master of Death, otherwise he would have gone insane in the first week, even with his occlumency shields. As the Master of Death even in those conditions very little about him changed physically except for a tattoo in the shape of large black wings that appeared on his back. Mentally the boredom was getting to him, in an effort to alleviate it he had taken to driving his human guards crazy. Any spells used to stop a prisoners magic were having absolutely no effect on him. At the end of the second week he had sent at least twelve guards to St. Mungos. By the time those three weeks were up he had imagined hundreds of ways to destroy Dumbledore and the Ministry. However he would not do that because his remaining locked up meant that the others would have time to prepare and journey through the Gate.

When it was time for his trial he was not surprised that the jury was made up of Dumbledore supporters. He was equally unsurprised when they pronounced him guilty with a bunch of trumped up charges. The only thing about the whole trial that even pricked his curiosity was his sentence. They decided that he would be chained in living stone under Azkaban Prison. What they would do is take the prisoner and put them in chains that would absorb their magic. Then they would perform a ritual that would encase them in living stone. The stone was unbreakable and the prisoner would reside forever in it. When they started describing the ritual all he could think was that he would have a slim space of time in which he could perform the Ritual of the Fayth. When he performed it the living stone would no longer affect him because he would be encased in living crystal. After sending a delayed wandless spell at the entire jury that sentenced him, he calmly was escorted back to his cell by ten guards, who would later be found dirty dancing in the atrium of the ministry, while wearing ballet tights and tutus. So he waited until they dragged him to Azkaban Prison and was preparing himself when he was told that he had five minutes for visitors to see him. Imagine his shock when his sister came walking through the door with an angry look on her face. She wasn't supposed to be there, she was supposed to be with Flame getting ready to cross the gate.

She took one look at his shocked face and started screaming at him like a banshee while tears poured down her face. It took a couple seconds for his brain to catch up and to realize she was speaking in code. What she relayed to him almost had him bursting into tears. Apparently, during the final battle she got hit with a curse in the abdomen and ended up loosing the baby. And while Flame was healing her, he got hit with a curse that put him in critical condition, there was no hope of recovery. With these factors in mind and the fact that he was arrested, and she had a good idea of what he had planned, they had decided to stay on this planet and perform the Ritual of the Fayth. Moonbeam, Greenthumb and Animalisa had also decided to stay and become Fayth while leaving Teddy, my godson to be raised with some friends they trusted. They didn't want to leave him behind on this planet with only the twins as company. He suspected that if Dragon wasn't his second-in-command, and was recently married, he would of stayed behind also. After she finished screaming at him she burst into tears and ran crying from the room like a distraught female, she really was a fantastic actress, although her tears were real. It was immediately after she left the room and the door closed behind her that they began the ritual to seal him in stone. So as to avoid detection he kept his head down and his power close to his core not allowing it to be absorbed by the chains, whispering the words to the Ritual, until the very last possible moment when he lifted his head in defiance and screamed the final words of the ritual for the whole chamber to hear. Because he was on his knees and his arms were chained over his head instead of the crystal being merely flat, there was the flat part showing his Summon underneath his knees and another crystal rose up to encase him in its protective embrace. As soon as he was completely covered he could feel several different things at once. Surrounding him like the crystal he could feel a powerful being of infinite knowledge and power encasing him in warmth and love, after a little while he realized this being was Magick. In the back of his mind he could feel several connections leading to different beings. By following the different connections he found that they allowed him to communicate with Fred & George and that there was another connection that felt like it was an integral part of him. He learned that this being was his aeon, and was named Ragnarok and that he was capable of gifting this being to those he found worthy of his power. To him, even though this was supposed to be death it felt a lot like sleeping. He wouldn't find out until much later that Magick tweaked his ritual because he was the Master of Death and therefore he could not be allowed to die.

Not long after performing the ritual other presences made connections in his mind. Luna, sweet little Moonbeam that she is, became the Fayth of Carbuncle, their dispositions certainly complemented each other. When Hermione's summon turned out to be Larshmi he came to the conclusion that they were two sides of the same coin, Hermione the Bookworm and Larshmi the beauty. Neville their former Greenthumb became Alexander a fortress of protection for those he aids. Ron was Yojimbo his core of Flame tempered by discipline, he always did love the katana gifted to him. Ginny or Animalisa was Ixion, she always loved the unicorns and her aeon showed that. Several years after becoming the Fayth another joined our ranks, apparently the couple raising Teddy had told him everything and when they were killed by Dumbledore and his minions the twelve year old decided he would join his godfather the only way he could, his summon became Bahamut. Not long after, Magick fulfilled the visions and tore magic from those she found unworthy. Then the wars happened, billions died and Magick faded from everywhere except for her special places. When the nuclear weapons were launched all they could do was watch as the world as they knew it destroyed itself and what was left began to begin again. 

More time past and Magick gifted the world with her power once more, yet different not as versatile. The survivors surfaced from their underground bunkers and caves. They joined together and made cities and towns. Eventually, the population grew until nations were formed and once more the people clamored for someone to lead them. The world was divided into four regions based on the elements and each protected by an orb, gifted by Magick and based on that element. Those of the Fayth who were not hidden were found and temples were created to house them. People would journey to these temples and pray to the Fayths. Depending on their hearts, those of the Fayth would grant their prayers. Sometimes, a Fayth would find a person whose heart and soul would draw them in with their light and those special people would be granted the use of the Aeons. These special ones would journey across the lands acting as the Fayths voice, solving problems and settling disputes. Everything was peaceful and the world prospered. However, all that changed when the once faithful knight Garland was pulled through time 2000 years into the past. Trapped in a time loop caused by Chaos, he began to hate and the longer he remained trapped the more his hate festered. In his anger he began to attack the Fayth. Many of the youngest summons, those summoners who chose to do the ritual and got permission from Luna, did not survive their encounter with him and were killed, only to be returned back to Magicks embrace with the chance to be reborn. In a desperate hope to remain they, the first and strongest, gathered their power and released it ripping all summons out of the time stream until such a time as the world would need them once again. However, as beings that are both a part of time as well as separate they were able to see all that occurred in the once peaceful world.

In Garland's hatred and insanity he released four demons made from his hatred, each one representing an element, and released them to seal the light of the four crystals. Each demon took the crystals and after draining them of their power sealed their light, causing chaos. As each crystal failed the lands protected by it started to decay and become ravaged by monsters. In a time of great need a light in the darkness was offered when the sage Lukahn foretold of a prophesy that four Light Warrior would save the world in a time of darkness.

In his original time, the insane knight betrayed Cornelia and kidnapped the Princess Sara. Four young Light Warriors were chosen, each one holding an Elemental Orb. After saving the princess, they continued on their journey to restore the orbs to power. Along the way they met many people and performed great deeds for many in need. As each of the demons was defeated the power that was taken was returned. After defeating the Wind Fiend, Tiamat, the final orb was restored to power and a portal leading to the past opened in the Temple of Fiends. In the past it was discovered that the Four Fiends sent Garland to the past and Garland sent the Fiends to the future in order to do so, creating a vicious time loop wherein he would become the demon Chaos and live forever. After a long and difficult battle, they finally defeated Chaos and ended the paradox, thus allowing them to return home. However due to ending the paradox the future was changed causing their heroic deeds to remain unknown.

As beings outside of time those of the Fayth remembered and although they could not yet return to that plain of existence, due to the sheer amount of power it would take, they were able to reach through and carve the heroes legend into their places of power. Their legend was carved into the very walls of the temples for all those who could understand the language to see. Those of the Fayth who were most powerful went beyond that and not only carved their legend but gave them gifts. His own gift to them was longevity, vitality, and resilience. Luna as a seer was able to cause them to keep their memories and so they would know why they were being favored and gave them a special intuition. Each of the strongest Fayths blessed them and their descendants with a gift tied to the natures they had kept from when they were alive. These were the first heroes that they gifted but they would not be the last.

Over time many villains went after the four crystals but were always defeated. Eventually, they, the Fayth, gathered enough power to return to that plain of existence and began helping those that fought against them. Magick after many millennia decided that the four crystals were too powerful to remain known to the mortals, they were too much temptation for evil, so she took all memory of them, took the crystals, and gave them to certain ones of the Fayth to guard. The Magus Sisters were given the Crystal of Air to guard in their floating temple, Ginny or Ixion was given the Crystal of Earth, Ron or Yojimbo was given the Crystal of Fire, and the Crystal of Water was given to Lavi or Leviathan who resided in the city of Aquaria. When the city sank to the bottom of the Moonflow Leviathan's temple sunk with it. Somehow Leviathan's Fayth didn't crack and therefore he remained guarding the Crystal of Water.

So many years passed and the world changed time and time again, in the depths of time, knowledge of the Fayth and their original purpose was forgotten. Eventually the City of Lights, resting place of the Fayths rose on the northern tip of the continent. It was known as the city that never sleeps and the City of Summoners. Knowledge of the Summons had been rediscovered in the first temple that resided there, which was Carbuncle's, and from the once hidden temple a splendid city grew. It was a city of advancement and enlightenment. The people went searching for other Fayths and gathered them into the city. At the height of its glory it had no less then 60 different Fayths and 12 temples. Several of my friends resided there as well including my godson. 

For once the world was completely at peace. There was no war. Trade was prosperous and Magick was so happy that her power could be felt in the air, even by those with no talent in the art. In Her happiness, and with his permission, as Master of Death, she created the Farplane, allowing the Realm of the Dead to touch the Living Realm. People were so filled with light. Zanarkand was known for both it's machina as well as the magic that was often used there. The citizens had long before learned how to incorporate magic with technology and because of it the city was considered the pinnacle of wealth. It got to a point where the other Fayths tried to convince me to let them tell the hidden location of my Aeon, in the ruins of Azkaban. I had almost given in...


End file.
